


Young Again

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, De-Aged Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Dean, Teen Dean Winchester, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a now teenaged Dean shows up on the doorstep of there motel Sam finds himself doing something he never ever thought he'd do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Again

**Author's Note:**

> For 10x12 About A Boy 
> 
>  
> 
> And forgive me i don't know how old Dean is gonna be so just roll with me with 17 enjoy!

Sam didn't now why Dean insisted they stay in a motel they had the bunker but Dean had insisted "This case is far from the bunker! And i don't wanna here your moose bitching we don't a motel room and you get tired!" So Sam just shut his mouth and agreed. And this motel room was a lot better than what they were used to it had a large bedroom, a bathroom, a living room and sitting area, small dining room, and even a kitchen!. And so while Dean was out gathering information on there newest case that had to deal with men disappearing leaving only there clothes behind Sam was back at the motel planning a nice quiet romantic evening for the pair. Sam had just gotten everything ready when he heard the roar of the impala and some one getting out and then there was a knock at the door Sam quickly glanced at the clock noting that Dean should be home by now. He quickly checked himself out in the bathroom mirror and then running over to the motel door and opening it only to get the shock of his life there stood Dean only it wasn't Dean it was teen Dean 

"Dean!!" Sam says shocked

"Hey Sammy" Dean says rather calmly as he waltz's into the motel room 

"Dean what the help happened to you??"

"I have no idea! One minuet i'm chasing this thing! I'm my regular old Dean self! Then the next i see a flashing white light and i'm this!"

Dean points to himself rather dramatically

"I see that! Uh how do you get home??"

Dean rolls his eyes "Really Sammy you think the roar of baby's engine and the slamming car door would have been enough!"

"YOU DROVE!!"

"Uh yeah!"

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A LICENSES!!??

"I have no idea"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA??"

"Ok first of all! Dud Sammy you gotta calm down! And second off all the last time is was 17 it was 1996 and third i didn't have a chance to look through my wallet yet"

"What do you mean you didn't look through your wallet yet?? How do you know you even have a wallet??"

"Look Sammy can we talk about this later?? I wanna get out of these clothes alright"

Before Sam can say anything else Dean walks off into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him and as soon as he does Sam collapses onto the couch and lets out a huge breath. God he forgot how sexy Dean was as a teenager not that he was any less sexy as an adult but there was something about this new teen Dean something that drove Sam absolutely wild and his cock began to jerk at the thoughts of all the things they used to do together and all the tings he wanted to do to new teen Dean. Sam was soon snapped out of his thinking but the sound of teen Dean's husky teenage voice 

"Hey Sammy guess what??" 

"Uh what??"

"When i teenaged all my clothes shrunk to teenage size!" 

"Uh that's great"

"Well teenage boy size my teenage boy size"

"What does that mean your teenage boy size??"

"That mean's my size when i was 17 bitch!"

Sam turns around to say his comeback at Dean when his eyes widen at his first sight of Dean's new dress

"Hey Sam! You alright??"

"Uh Yeah um what are you wearing??"

"Uh sweat pants and a t-shirt is that alright with you??"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Alright then and uh what's with the spread??"

Dean points over to the table where there's a mean for two set up

"Uh well i had a romantic dinner planned out for us when you got back but uh now i can see your not exactly um"

"Not exactly what Sammy??"

"Uh"

"Uh what??

"Well your a teenager and i'm an adult"

"So??"

"Well it would seem weird"

"Whatever Sammy did you cook food??"

"Yeah it's in the kitchen"

"Alright then! We don't have to have a nice romantic meal but we can have a nice meal in front of the T.V"

Dean walks into the kitchen and comes out a minuet or two later with a plate of food, utensils, and soda in hand and then plops on the couch in front of the T.V and turns it on deciding some old movie before starting to eat. Sam not sure really what to do decides to just follow Dean getting his own food and a beer before joining him on the couch

"This is good Sam"

"Thank you"

"No i mean this is really really good!"

"Thank's Dean"

"I'm glad you've taken use of the kitchen in the bunker"

"Yeah"

"So after where done eating we gonna just relax and then go to bed??"

"Um i guess so"

"Ok that sounds good! But uh"

"But uh what??"

"Where am i gonna sleep??"

"In the bed"

"Uh Sammy i'm 17 again"

"Right!"

"I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in the bed"

"No! You should sleep on the bed!"

"Naw i'll be fine! Besides that bed is big enough to hold two people and your moose body wouldn't fit on this couch"

"Alright then i'll sleep in the bed"

"Great! I'm gonna get seconds!"

Dean heads into the kitchen to get seconds and Sam does the same a few minuets later once Dean has come back and they both end up having a couple more plates of food Dean more than Sam as he's 17 again. And through the whole time they say nothing to each other Dean focused on whatever movie is playing on TV and Sam was focused on his thoughts. Dinner wan't the only thing he had planned tonight he had planned a night of the most unbridled passion he and Dean ever knew but now Dean was 17 again. And Sam's hormones were raging he needed his Dean and he need him bad and he needed him now and Sam didn't give a damn if Dean was now under aged he was gonna take what was his

"Hey Dean you wanna beer??"

Dean head turns around fast 

"Really??"

"Yep i figured we should celebrate you coming home safe and all even if you are regressed to a 17 year old"

"Yeah!"

Sam smiles 

"Alright then! I'll go get us some beers"

Sam gets up and walks into the kitchen and pulls out two beers then he quietly sneaks into the bedroom and finds a bottle of his sleeping pills and sneaks back into the kitchen and uncaps the beers before crushing several of the pills and pouring them into the bottle he plans to give to Dean and then heads out into the living room 

"Here ya go!" Sam says and hands on of the beers to Dean 

"Thanks!" Dean says and takes the beer 

Sam slowly sips his beer as he watches Dean practically down half the beer in one gulp and just smiles. Dean downs the beer and then slams the bottle onto the table and leans back into the couch 

"Damn Sammy that was a nice cold one!"

"your welcome!"

Sam takes a sip of his beer and smiles waiting for the pills to take there effect and a few minuets later they do. Dean heads starts to hurt and he starts to feel dizzy 

"Sammy! Sammy what's wrong! What's the matter with me! What's going on! Why do i feel like this! S-Sammy Sammy! S-Sammy help! Something something is wrong!"

Dean then collapses onto the floor out cold 

Sam smiles takes one last sip of his beer and then walks over to Dean he first shuts off the TV and then bends down to pick up Dean

"Oh Dean! I'm so sorry i had to do this to you! Hopefully you'll be awake for the rest of this!"

Sam then walks over to the door checks it and then carries the unconscious Dean into the bedroom shutting the door behind him

When Dean finally awoke his was lying on the bed his hands and feet were bound and he was naked Sam was sitting at the edge of the bed we was also naked and when he saw Dean was awake he smiled and then crawled up the bed towards him 

"Dean your awake! Good! Lets put your ass to some use!"

"Sammy what are you doing??"

"Oh Dean i'm gonna fuck you"

"Wh-What!"

"I said i'm gonna fuck you"

"W-why??"

"Cause your mine and i love you"

"But i'm underaged"

"That didn't stop us before!"

"We were both underaged then! Sammy please don't!"

"Hush Dean! Let little brother take care of you"

"NO! SAMMY PLEASE DON'T!"

"Hush Dean"

Sam undoes the bounds holding Dean's legs 

"SAMMY STOP!! PLEASE!!"

"Stop Dean you know you want this"

"NO I DON'T STOP!!"

"Dean stop shouting!"

Sam undoes the bounds holding Dean's hands and then flips Dean onto his back 

"SAMMY!! SAMMY PLEASE STOP!! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!"

"Dean please! Shut the fuck up!"

"NO!! NO!! LET ME GO!!"

"Dean stop shouting!"

"NO!! NO!!"

"God Dean! Shut up!"

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!!"

Sam is now really annoyed he flips Dean over onto his back and slaps him several times across the face before getting off the bed and looking around on the floor for something to gag Dean with. He eventually finds his underwear grabs it crawls back up to the screaming Dean (Thank god this motel room had thick walls) and shoves it into his mouth 

"I'm sorry you had to do this Dean but you wouldn't shut up!"

Sam looks at Dean who has tears in his eyes

"Don't worry Dean! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Sam kisses Dean on the forehead and then flips him over onto his back and without warning or lube shoves his huge moose cock into Dean's 17 year old ass 

Dean screams but it's muffled by the gag 

"God Dean yes! Scream for me! Scream for my cock in your ass!"

Dean screams again and Sam just shoves his cock further into Dean's ass

"God Dean you were just driving me so wild tonight!"

"You have no idea how hard i was pining after you now 17 year old ass"

"That's right baby! Take my cock! Take my cock! Good boy Dean good boy!

This goes on for another four or five hours until they both finally cum and collapse on the bed Sam takes the gag out and then gets out of the bed and turns off the light. Before he gets back into bed and moves him and Dean under the covers 

"God Dean you were so good!" Sam says praising 

"Thank you" Dean says through the tears 

"Good night Dean i hope you have sweet dreams"

"Good night Sammy i hope you have pleasant dreams too"

"I love you Dean"

"I love you too Sammy"

Sam pulls Dean closer to him so he against his chest and falls asleep right away a very happy man Dean however remains awake hoping that he'd turn back to his regular self soon and wondering what he did to deserve this 

THE END


End file.
